clone_drone_in_the_danger_zonefandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrades
The Upgrades The upgrades are essential in the Gold, Diamond, Titanium, Uranium, and Insanium tiers. They are beneficial to the player, giving them the upper hand. After level 41, you will have all the upgrades. Clones Clones are extra lives that take over when you die. You are only allowed to make a maximum of 10 clones per game. do not hit your clones, they will die. Repair The repair function is an upgrade that is only available when you lose an arm or a leg. It will burn your old body, and a new one is shot out of where the clones come from. You will not lose a clone repairing your avatar and if you were missing pieces of armour, they will be put back on. However, the burning doesn't work properly when you are armoured, as the armour deflects some of the fire leaving the body still in one piece. Armor Armor is an upgrade that was added when chapter 3 of the story mode came out. It will armor your legs and arms in translucent orange covers. It will come off when struck giving extra survivability, however it only covers the arms and legs leaving the head and body open for arrows, spears or vertical sword strikes and large hammers. Jetpack The jetpack is an upgrade where the player is given a jetpack that will make them go significantly faster in the direction they move. You can use it by pressing shift. There is an upgrade that stems off of the jetpack that makes it go 25% faster. An essential upgrade in higher tiers, as it allows you to get some distance between you and the enemy, and allows you to outrun the speedy Mark Vs. Kick The kick is an upgrade that allows you to kick enemies and knock them down. The Get up upgrade is an upgrade that stems off of the kick upgrade. It will make you get up faster when knocked down. There is the upgrade of power kick that would make the kick stronger and create a domino effect when the flying enemy hits another enemy. This is often paired with a bow to kill high level robots with minimum risk. Sword The sword is the weapon that is used the most often. It has two upgrades branches: Fire Sword, and Block arrows. Block arrows 1 and 2 deflects arrows coming withing a 90 degree and 180 degree radius respectively. Block arrows 3 completely deflects any arrow or shrapnel towards an enemy. Fire sword is an upgrade that coats your sword in fire, on contact with an enemy, fire will spread around the initial wound, increasing the chance of killing a robot with contact. Fire sword 2 allows fire to spread even further. This weapon is effective against archers, hammer bots and sword robots, making it the most versatile weapon in the game. Hammer The hammer is the slower melee weapon, yet highly damages and often destroys any unarmored robot with one hit. The hammer has two upgrades, the hammer size upgrade, which makes the hammer bigger and more powerful, and the fire hammer, that burn enemies on contact and increase your chance of killing the enemy with a single swing. This is good against hordes of enemies as it can kill multiple robots with a single swing. it cannot be blocked. It is weaker against archers and high level sword robots due to their mobility. Bow The bow is a ranged weapon that consumes half of an energy bar per shot. When hitting an enemy, arrows harm the target just like a sword, cutting through them instantly. There are 3 upgrade types, the arrow size, which allows the arrow to damage bots easier, fire arrows, similar to a fire sword, ignite the target, doing more damage, and aim time, which slows down time in exchange for slowly depleting your energy, allowing the player to make more accurate shots, and giving them time to think. However, aim time is only available in single player modes. This weapon is extremely overpowered if used correctly in single player, as aim time allows you to wait for enemies to come close then shoot their head of with ease. Spear The spear is a melee weapon that has a tiny hit marker making very hard to use at first. However, jumping and circling around the enemy will allow you to get an easy head shot. Branching from the spear is fire spear (locked(endless spear challenge)) and shield. The shield will deflect arrows, direct hits from sword strikes and most hammer blows. Then from the shield is shield bash (also requires kick). The spear has a longer attack range that the sword, but is much smaller. This weapon is ineffective against hammer bots compared to a sword or hammer, but great against spear bots. This weapon combined with a shield is often used as a defensive weapon if you are low or out of clones. Walking backwards with a shield is almost guaranteed to block sword and hammer strikes. Energy Energy is essential for dashing, using a jetpack, and using a bow. Three upgrades focus on adding an energy bar, allowing for a total of four energy bars. Two upgrades allow for a faster energy recharge, the first increasing recharge by 50% and the next 100%. At 4 energy bars, you can buy flame breath. Flame Breath If you have 4 energy bars, you can unlock flame breath. This upgrade allows the player to expel flames from their mouth like a Flame Raptor, damaging the enemy quickly. Using the flame breath immediately costs the player one energy bar, and continuing to use it will quickly consume energy. The flame breath can destroy multiple armor pieces making it useful against armored robots. It is often cheaper in energy to use a short burst of flame rather than a bow on high-tier enemies. Category:Gameplay